


Starting Over

by Purselover2



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt helps Karen paint over the bullet holes in her apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from Anon. Matt helps Karen paint over the bullet holes in her apartment. Will be continued. Please review. They feed the muse. :-)

Karen woke early having not slept well the night before. Nervous energy had kept her brain in overdrive most of the night. It played one scenario out after another of Matt being in her apartment. Things had been off and awkward between them since he had revealed that he was Daredevil. Now he was trying to make everything right again and had offered to help her paint her apartment. She wanted things back the way they were. She did. She just didn't know how they went about it. She figured ignoring him and turning down his offer to help wouldn't help so she had accepted his offer. Now it was an hour before he was supposed to be there and she was a nervous wreck. Not sure what to say or how to act. His revelation had made her have to reevaluate everything she knew or thought about Matt Murdock. 

She got out of bed and showered. It was going to be a warm day so she opted for shorts and a tank top. Tip toeing around the paint cans, supplies, and ladder she made her way to the kitchen to make coffee. Just as the pot had finished there was a knock at her door. Taking a deep breath and reminding herself that this was still Matt, she forced herself to open the door. 

Matt looked like she felt. Scared, worried and not sure he should be here. That actually made her feel better. 

"Hi." She said moving to the side. "Come on in." Matt moved past her still not having spoken. "Uh did you have trouble finding it?" She noticed how Matt tensed at her question. "What's wrong?"

"Uh I've been here before." He replied not really looking at her. 

"Oh I know the night we went to dinner. But I meant finding the apartment."

"Karen I told you I would never keep anything from you again. But I haven't told you everything. But I'm trying. I really am. Starting with me telling you that I've been in your apartment before." He finally looked at her. "The night the Hand took you. As soon as I heard they were taking anyone I had ever saved I couldn't get here fast enough. I ran from roof top to roof top and as soon as I got here I kicked the boards in knowing I was too late but praying I was wrong." He stopped when he heard her breath catch. "I'm sorry." 

"No. No. It's ok. You said you'd be honest with me and I appreciate that. I guess it was a lot to hear at once." She reached out and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. 

"Well how about you give me the layout of what we're working with and we can get started?" Matt smiled thinking that just maybe this would be the new beginning they both wanted.


End file.
